metrofandomcom-20200223-history
Line 1 (Toronto Subway)
The Yonge-University-Spadina Line is the oldest subway line in , , , and undoubtedly, the most crowded subway line in Toronto, since it serves Downtown Toronto. It is operated by the Toronto Transit Commission, has 32 stations and is 30.2 km (18.8 miles) in length. It opened in 1954, and had extensions completed in 1963, 1973, 1974, 1978, and 1996. North York Centre station opened on an existing section of line in 1987. The line's name has changed as it was extended. It was simply the Yonge subway until 1963, then the Yonge-University Line until 1978, when the Spadina section was added. Although only two stations are actually on , a larger portion of the line was originally planned to follow the . The part of the expressway that was actually built was renamed William R. Allen Road, but the name of the line was never adjusted. It is also numbered as Route 1 (formerly route 601), but its route number is used by the TTC predominantly for internal purposes and is rarely used by the public or on TTC maps. The subway runs from approximately 6:00 to 1:30 Monday to Saturday and 9:00 to 1:30 on Sunday. The subway runs every 5 minutes, with frequent service (3 minutes) during rush hour periods. Note: There is limited service (5 minutes) northbound from St. Clair West station from 6:00 to 9:00 Monday to Friday. The 320 Yonge bus provides late night service when the subway is not in operation. This service operates frequently from along Yonge between Steeles to Union Station. No bus service follows the University-Spadina line, though other night bus services, such as 311 Bathurst pass near some of the stations. Bus service is extended on Sundays to account for the 9:00 start. __TOC__ History On 30 March 1954, after five years of work, the first subway in Canada opened to the public. The original Yonge Street subway line went from Union Station north to Eglinton station. Premier Leslie Frost and Mayor Allan Lamport, among other important persons, rode the first train that morning, going north from the yards at Davisville station, and then from Eglinton south along the entire line. The line was then opened to the public, and that day at 2:30 p.m., the last streetcar to travel Yonge Street made its final trip. Nine years later, the University segment of the line opened, continuing the line from Union north to St. George station. In 1973, the line was extended north to York Mills station, and the next year to Finch station. Stations were also planned for Glencairn (between Eglinton and Lawrence) and Glen Echo (between Lawrence and York Mills). In 1978, the Spadina segment of the line was opened, going from the north terminus of the University line to Wilson station. In 1987, the North York Centre station was added between Sheppard and Finch stations. On August 11, 1995 at 6:02 pm, a southbound subway train heading toward Dupont Station crashed under Russell Hill. This accident, called the Russell Hill subway accident prompted the Toronto Transit Commission to review its practices and put its resources into . In 1996, the Spadina expansion was opened, adding one new station, Downsview. Future expansion This line is expected to see the next major phase of expansion: the "Spadina North" extension, which will bring the line to northwest of Downsview station, and into the city of Vaughan to the proposed . Six new stations are planned along the 8.7 km extension (6.2 km in the City of Toronto and 2.5 km in ). Preliminary route planning has begun, and the TTC has completed an environmental assessment only to . The current Ontario government has committed $670 million in its March 23, 2006 budget, which is about one-third of the expected $2 billion cost. The other two-thirds of the money would come from the federal and municipal governments ( and York Region). This commitment is also dependent on the line being completed to the Vaughan Corporate Centre/Highway 7 area, which would require further environmental assessment. In the meantime, a temporary busway is planned between Downsview station and the campus. See the link below. Proposals have also been put forward to extend the Yonge Street portion of the line beyond Finch to Steeles and into York Region, most likely ending at a terminal station at Highway 7. This extension is not expected to be built in the near future. Stations The line forms a rough U-shape. Its western leg starts at the northern terminus at Downsview station, at Sheppard Avenue and W.R. Allen Road ("Allen Road"). The line follows the Allen Road, which becomes a small expressway, travelling in its median for 6 km (3.8 miles). Continuing southeast below the Cedarvale and Nordheimer Ravines, it turns south under a short stretch of Spadina Road. After sharing the Bloor-Danforth Line's Spadina and St. George stations, it turns south again under Queen's Park, passing to one side of the legislature, and running the full length of University Avenue beyond. It turns east on Front Street to serve Union Station, Toronto's main railway terminus, and then north. The eastern leg runs straight up Yonge Street for 16 km (10 miles), crossing the Bloor-Danforth Line again at Bloor-Yonge and the Sheppard Line at Sheppard-Yonge, before reaching its northern terminus at Finch station. The line is generally underground, but has several surface or elevated sections between Downsview and Eglinton West, and between Bloor and Eglinton; some portions of the section between Bloor and Eglinton which are now covered were originally open and have since been covered over to permit other uses above the tracks. Most of the tunnel was constructed by cut-and-cover, but some was bored, as noted below. All stations, whether by transfer or fare-paid terminal, connect to surface TTC bus and/or streetcar routes. Other surface and train connections are noted below. As of February 2007, stations marked have elevators for wheelchair access. By the end of 2007, wheelchair-accessible elevators will be added at St. Clair, Lawrence West, and North York Centre stations. Museum station could also become accessible by as early as 2009. The preferred alignment and placement for four stations for the proposed "Spadina North" extension beyond Downsview station to serve York University was finalized in September 2005. Six stations are planned: the tentative name for the new terminus is "Vaughan Corporate Centre", with intermediate stations called "Highway 407 Transitway", "Steeles West", "York University", "Finch West", and "Sheppard West". If built, this extension would likely replace the portion of York Region Transit's Viva Orange bus rapid transit line that currently covers the Downsview — York University route. Name Opening Year Interchange Yonge-University-Spadina Line Finch 1974 Viva Blue, Viva Pink, GO Transit, York Region Transit North York Centre 1987 97 Yonge Sheppard-Yonge 1974 (renamed 2002) Sheppard Line York Mills 1973 96 Wilson / 95 York Mills Lawrence 1973 52 Lawrence West Eglinton 1954 34 Eglinton East / 54 Lawrence East / 32 Eglinton West Davisville 1954 11 Bayview / 28 Davisville St. Clair 1954 512 St. Clair Summerhill 1954 97 Yonge Rosedale 1954 97 Yonge Bloor 1954 Bloor-Danforth Line / 49 Bloor West Wellesley 1954 94 Wellesley College 1954 506 Carlton Dundas 1954 505 Dundas Queen 1954 501 Queen, 502 Downtowner King 1954 503 Kingston Road Tripper, 504 King, 508 Lake Shore Union 1954 VIA Rail, GO Transit, Ontario Northland, Amtrak, 509 Harbourfront, 510 Spadina St. Andrew 1963 504 King, 508 Lake Shore Osgoode 1963 501 Queen, 502 Downtowner St. Patrick 1963 505 Dundas Queen's Park 1963 506 Carlton Museum 1963 49 Bloor West St. George 1963 Bloor-Danforth Line Spadina 1978 Bloor-Danforth Line, 510 Spadina Dupont 1978 26 Dupont St. Clair West 1978 512 St. Clair Eglinton West 1978 32 Eglinton West Glencairn 1978 14 Glencairn Lawrence West 1978 52 Lawrence West / 58 Malton Yorkdale 1978 GO Transit / 109 Ranee / 47 Lansdowne Wilson 1978 96 Wilson Downsview 1996 Viva Orange / 84 Sheppard West / 196 York University Rocket Sheppard West proposed extension GO Transit (proposed railway station) Finch West proposed extension 36 Finch West York University proposed extension 60 Steeles West / 36 Finch West Steeles West proposed extension 60 Steeles West Highway 407 Transitway proposed extension Vaughan Corporate Centre proposed terminus 77 City Centre - Brampton Transit Voice automation system This subway line now uses an automated voice system to announce each stop on this subway line without the operators announcing every stop. References External links *Spadina line extension *Transit Toronto (not affiliated with the Toronto Transit Commission)